fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:A-Panda Kedavra/If Ninjoy and Joy merged pages...
Yeah, I know they're not merging them, but I still want to take a look at their pages mashed together... The page itself would be called Joy for the sake of convenience. Will update it soon! =Joy= Joy is a female customer who made her debut as her alter-ego, Ninjoy, on Papa's Freezeria, after which her real identity made her debut as the female worker of Papa's Pizzeria To Go!. The status of their identities being one was confirmed in Papa's Sushiria. Flipdeck Info |-| Joy = Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Purple Burple Hates: Scary Movies Occupation: Delivery Girl Joy is Papa Louie's one and only niece. With his restaurants becoming increasingly popular, Joy decided to return to Papa's Pizzeria to give her little brother a hand. Roy has fond memories of watching his big sister take part in local gymnastic tournaments. Joy even received a full scholarship to Frostfield University for her skills. However, she declined the offer and instead traveled to Sakura Bay, where she worked at random jobs around town for several years before returning home. |-|Ninjoy = Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Teriyaki Hates: Nowtime News Occupation: Vigilante Ninjoy is a mysterious masked girl who is a master of stealth and purveyor of sweet ninja skills. Local news claims she is a delinquent outlaw who would steal candy from a baby. However, more and more people are coming forward with accounts of Ninjoy's heroism and good deeds. Bad or good, one thing is certain: Ninjoy never misses a meal. She can almost always be found eating at one of Papa’s many restaurants. Orders Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Cookie, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Mushrooms *Mayo *Well-Done Patty *Well-Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Wild Onion Chicken Wings (all) *2 Calypso Shrimps (left) *2 Teriyaki Shrimps (right) *8 Celeries (all) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Salsa *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Small Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownies *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Gnocchi *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Chicken *5 Mushrooms *3 Chickens *Crescent Roll Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Vermicelli *Purple Pesto *Grated Mozzarella *Chicken *4 Mushrooms *4 Mussels *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Fudge Brownies *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Roll Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits *Regular Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Chocolate Roll Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Boba Bubbles *Regular Pon de Ring **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Pon de Ring **Cinnamon Sugar **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Wings *2 Thai Chili Shrimp (left) *2 Teriyaki Shrimp (right) *8 Celeries Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Hams (all) *8 Pineapples (all) *4 Sausages (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Swiss Cheese *Light Grill *Sauteed Onions *Fajita Peppers *Lobster Chunks *Ranch *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Holiday (Halloween) *Ecto Bread with Swiss Cheese *Light Grill *Sauteed Onions *Spooky Slaw *Lobster Chunks *Jackmomole *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Salted Caramels Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Tarantula Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Spooky Sprinkles **2 Candy Corns Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Tarantula Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Slit Top Crust *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *8 Grape Jelly Cookies (Outer Ring) *9 Raspberries (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Halloween) *Creameo Crust *Shadowberry Filling *Shadowberry Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Slit Top Crust *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *8 Skull Cookies (Outer Ring) *9 Raspberries (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Guacamole *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Halloween) *Midnight Crunch Taco with Chicken *Onions *La Catrina Sauce *Jack-o-Mole *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Guacamole Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Strawberry *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Halloween) *Blueberry Waffle *Shadowberry Derps *Blueberry Waffle *Shadowberry Derps *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Candy Corn *Drink: **Large Witch's Brew with Ice Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Salsa *3 Sport Peppers **Medium Purple Burple **Small Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Italian Sausage on a Melon Pan Bun *Ketchup *Wasabi Mayo *Pineapple Relish *Salsa *3 Sport Peppers **Medium Sakura Spritz **Small Yomogi Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun * Ketchup * Mustard * Pineapple Relish * Salsa * Sport Pepper * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Purple Burple ** Small Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Italian Sausage on a Bolillo Bun * Ketchup * Enchilada Sauce * Pineapple Relish * Salsa * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Mango de Mayo ** Small Cancha Corn Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 46 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 47 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 4 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 23 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 61 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 52 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 67 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 34 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 55 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 22 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 22 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 5 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 9 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!HD, she is unlocked with Licorice Drizzle. *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Fudge Brownie. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Pon de Ring. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Sour Cream. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Purple Yam Filling. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go! ,she is unlocked with Jack-o-Mole. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Momoiro Soy Paper. Stickers Papa's Sushiria Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia Earn all three stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2 Category:Blog posts